Tomato Juice
by shikaruTo
Summary: When Hinata accidentally bought that last can of tomato juice, she never expected Sasuke to grab her mindlessly and... SasuHina oneshot. Read to find out.


Summary : This is a story about Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, a can of tomato juice and a….kiss? Oneshot SasuHina AU.

WARNING : Slight cursing, scene not suitable for kids, OOCness, grammar and spelling mistakes. Bear with me people.

This is an idea which occurred to me in Biology lecture. The sentences are confusing I think, but please try your best to understand. Enjoy people!

* * *

**Tomato Juice**

Hyuuga Hinata was totally exhausted and not to mention extremely thirsty. She had gym class earlier and Gai Sensei was being overly _youthful_ and energetic today much to his students' chagrin and dismay. He had forced all of them to run 50 laps around the school field and it didn't help that the field was huge.

'Thank God half the class fainted, or else he would've wanted us to do push ups, sit ups, long jumps, high jumps, and God knows what else,' Hinata thought, staring at the huge soft drink vending machine.

'I wonder if I have enough coins for a nice can of grape-flavored Fanta.'

As she finished counting her coins, she grinned a little (so little it was barely visible) and bounced slightly, happy that she had just the exact amount of coins for a can of Fanta.

Carefully, she pushed the coins into the slot one by one, all the while humming softly to herself. When it was done she stood back to stare at all the other flavors, wanting to confirm her choice.

Uchiha Sasuke was extremely pissed and not to mention dreadfully thirsty. He had been chased endlessly the whole morning by none other than the deadly duo; Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino (a.k.a Wide-Forehead and Ino-Pig), before the rest of the Sasukay-Fanclub members joined in the chase.

Fortunately for him, the chase ended when an earth-shattering booming voice of a very sour and hung-over Tsunade shook the school grounds as she told the insufferable screeching fangirls to shut the _hell_ up and stop chasing the emo kid _already_.

Not wanting to annoy the pissed gambling-freak of a principle further, the girls immediately took flight but not before promising Sasuke their definite return.

'Not if I saw them first,' Sasuke thought grudgingly.

He walked down the school corridor to the beverage vending machine, hoping to quench his thirst with a nice cold can of sweet juicy tomato juice.

Sasuke closed his eyes sensuously, imagining the sensation of the thick velvety liquid running down his parched throat. _Yummy_.

Much to his displeasure though, Naruto was walking beside him towards his desired destination, determined to annoy Sasuke as much as he possibly could as a way of revenge for stealing his precious Sakura's undivided attention.

Naruto was jabbering nonsense all the way about how Sakura would eventually fall for his macho-ness and that Sasuke's emo-ness was really nothing compared to his bright exuberant personality and yakkity yak yakkity yak.

As they turned a corner, Naruto abruptly stopped babbling (to Sasuke's joy) and jumped excitedly when he saw Hinata in front of the vending machine. The blonde boy was pleased to see her because he had always thought of her as cute and cuddly.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and resisted the urge to scoff at Naruto's childishness as he watched the blond dobe sneaked behind the unsuspecting girl with his muscular arms stretched wide.

'_Fanta Fanta Fanta…_'

Hinata kept chanting in her mind and pointed her cute index finger to jab on the button of her desired choice.

As she was about to punch the button, a pair of strong arms suddenly enveloped her from behind, causing her to lose balance and accidentally pushed the wrong button instead.

"Gotcha!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically while shamelessly nuzzling into Hinata's soft cuddly back.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, totally embarrassed (and secretly happy) by Naruto's bold act. Her pale translucent skin was splashed with the color red when she realized of how dangerously close Naruto's hands were to her breasts.

"Let her go dobe," One Uchiha Sasuke said as the dark-haired beauty eyed the duo with tired eyes.

Finally sensing Hinata's discomfort with the closeness of their bodies, Naruto reluctantly let go of her before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Face still red with embarrassment, the small girl quickly dug her hand into the machine hole to retrieve her drink. When her skin came into contact with the cool surface of the tin can, her hot face gradually cooled off as the blush began to fade.

When she pulled the drink out however, the red tint started to appear again, as she was really upset to find that she had accidentally pushed the button for tomato juice instead.

'It could be anything, but why _tomato juice_? It would only enhance my thirst!'

While it was considerably fun for him to watch the shy girl squirm uncomfortably from Naruto's death-grip hug, _and_ see the dobe making a fool of himself, he could not ignore his sore throat and needed the girl and Naruto to get out of his way so he could buy that tomato juice he oh-so-longed for.

The handsome thirsty boy watched as Hinata picked up her can, noticing her small frown before she harshly snapped the can open and downed the liquid without taking a single breath. He wondered why the girl acted so strangely.

Deciding to ignore the insignificant spectacle, he neared the vending machine and quickly pushed in the total amount of coins needed, seemingly unable to be deprived of the delicious juice any longer.

When he hovered his finger over the button for tomato juice however, his body instantly froze in shock.

'No! This could not be happening to me!' He thought frantically, black eyes wide in sheer horror.

The tomato juice… it was… _not in stock_!

Hinata shuddered involuntarily at the awful taste of the red-coloured liquid as she gulped down the last mouthful of juice. Had she not been suffering from thirst, she would never drink such a vile tasting drink and would rather chuck it in the waste bin.

Looking up, she saw Sasuke's horror-stricken face and fought hard to stifle her laughter. He looked so uncharacteristic without that cold emotionless mask plastered on his gorgeous face.

Unlike her, Naruto did not repress his desire to openly laugh at his best friend and was currently sprawled on the floor, exploding in fits of laughter.

Mustering up all her courage, she stepped closer to the still frozen boy and asked with a soft concerned voice.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" was the first thing he heard in his state of shock after being slapped by the cruel, awful truth. He wouldn't even hear the small voice if it wasn't for the heavenly smell of tomato floating alongside the words.

_Tomato!_

He immediately looked at Hinata and saw the can of tomato juice she was holding in her small hand. Sasuke stared at it for the longest time before snapping his eyes to Hinata's supple reddish mouth.

"S-Sasuke?" Okay, it was official, Sasuke was _really_ scaring the shit out of her.

Hinata wondered what the hell was wrong with the strange guy. One minute he was staring longingly at the can in her hand, and the next minute, he was openly staring at her mouth with a look one could mistake for lust.

The confused girl was contemplating on whether to run for it or stay when a hand grabbed the tomato juice can and snatched it from her hand. She watched him put it on his lips and drank the last drops of the juice left before groaning disappointedly.

Then a blush crept onto her face once again when she saw him thrust his tongue out and licked the mouth of the can and the reachable insides of it, passionately lapping up all the remnants of the desired liquid.

When he was finished, he looked at her again and saw her slightly opened mouth. He could've sworn he saw the glistening red juice left in her mouth and that was when his sensible sense snapped as a devilish idea form in his head.

_CLUNK_

Sasuke dropped the tomato juice can on the floor.

"I'm sorry Hinata," was what Hinata thought she heard him say when his hands thrust out and grabbed her head before he pulled her closer and smashed his mouth on hers. As soon as their lips came into contact, Sasuke instantly brought out his tongue to lick the tomato stain on her lips thoroughly before shoving it into her slightly opened mouth when she gasped.

When his tongue tasted the inside of her mouth, he never thought tomato juice could ever taste _this_ good. Wanting all of it, the boy eagerly pulled Hinata's head closer to his and greedily sucked on her tongue, once in a while running his tongue all over her teeth and the insides of her cheek, licking them clean.

Hinata on the other hand was totally blown away by the hell of a sensation Sasuke was giving her and was desperately clutching the front of his shirt to keep from falling.

"_Fuck_ the WHAT?"

Oblivious to everything else around them other than the mind-blowing sensation both had ever felt, Sasuke and Hinata continued sucking on each other's tongue, totally ignoring the curses Naruto sputtered in confusion and shock.

And even more curses echoed in the hall when the dreadful duo, Sakura and Ino emerged from the corner as they got bitch-slapped (_hard_) by the hot make-out scene that was shamelessly displayed in front of them; starring their most beloved Sasukay-kun and the shy Hyuuga heiress.

After what seemed like forever, the two dark-haired teens reluctantly let go of each other when they sensed the growing crowd of audience they attracted. Sasuke looked at Hinata one last time before throwing her a bad-ass smirk and turned to leave the crowd.

When he was finally gone, Hinata picked up the abandoned can and threw it into the waste bin before bowing to the crowd in apology and walked away hastily, eager to be freed from the venomous stares of the Sasukay-Fanclub members.

**Hinata**

'Who would've thought tomato juice would taste that good. Maybe I should drink it more often.'

**Naruto**

'If tomato juice was all it took for Sasuke to snap and lose his emo-senses, then I bet Sakura must have a weakness too! I certainly _must _find out.'

**Sakura and Ino**

'Tomato juice huh? Now, why didn't _I_ think of that before?'

**Sasuke**

'I wonder if there's any tomato juice back at home?'

_OWARI_

* * *

_shikaruTo_

I know this theme has been used many times in ffdotnet before, but I don't care. I just hope_ my _version of it is good enough.


End file.
